1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a hinge for a mobile phone, and more particularly to a hinge installed between a cover and a body of the mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Some mobile phones have a cover pivotally mounted on a body by a hinge, wherein the cover has an LCD panel installed therein, and the body has a keyboard installed therein.
However, the cover mounted on the body by some conventional hinges cannot automatically open, so that a user must continuously turn the cover until the cover is completely raised, which is very inconvenient.
Therefore, the invention provides an auto-released hinge to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.